Crystal Hearts
by Mitsunei Ray
Summary: When Pan is saved by Trunks 5 years ago, Trunks never knew that Pan was a girl until 5 years later when they go on a quest to save Lilth, the love of Trunk's life. How will Pan win over Trunks' love when he still thinks Pan is a guy? Please review!
1. How they met

Disclaimer: I do not OWN DBZ   
  
idea from the story crystal hearts. This is my version of the story! So it's.. gonna be a lot different! o   
  
A/N: Hello everyone!!! I'm Back!!! So I might not have finished Hurt One Last Time... but hey... I need a lot more time to work on it.. So here is a story that I do plan on finishing thank you very much! I have the story line all planned out!!! So HAHAHAHA!!! Yeah... I'm not sure about how long the whole story is going to be... but I'm gonna try and make it long okay??? I hope you all enjoy!!! o  
  
Ages:   
  
Pan: 17   
  
Trunks: 20  
  
' ' thoughts  
  
" " speaking  
  
Crystal Hearts  
  
5 years ago . .. .   
  
Son Pan ran for her life as three of her father's killers chased after her down the battered streets of Kasan City, the only thing that lite her way was the moonlight that blanked the entire city of Kasan. Her cloth shoes wore to the very sole, as she continued to run for her life, her face smeared with dirt and tears as her long tangled pony tail lashed behind her as she turned the corner to find her face to face with the end of the ally way. She ebony eyes widened with horror as she heard their footsteps grow louder as the approached closer to her whimpering form.   
  
"Mommy... Daddy...!" She screamed when one of the thug's foot contacted with her back, sending her hurling to the brick ally wall.   
  
"Daddy.." Another painful kick was sent to her side, causing blood to be coughed up as she tried to call for her parents.   
  
But that was no use since her father was dead and her mother was gone, her mother had ran off with the precious treasure that her father had given her out of the love of his heart.  
  
Her world was growing darker by the minute as the abuse continued, blood had gathered at the corners of her mouth, there was a trail of blood that had lead to her weaken, tattered body.   
  
Can't anyone see that she needed help? How come no one would come and save her?  
  
But suddenly a loud sickening crack could be hear echoing through out the ally way. Pan squinted her eyes close as she thought that they has finally broken her spine with all that kicking. But awkwardly there was a silence. The only movement that could be heard was the rising and falling of their shirts as they breathed in heavily. What broke the silence was the fall of one of the men. He had fallen right beside Pan. She opened her eyes since she thought she was no safer then she was before, realizing that she was staring into death it's self. She wanted to scream but nothing came past her lips, her ebony eyes were filled with shock as the dead man stared back at her. Splattered blood from the fallen man covered her frightened face and yet she could still easily read all the emotions that were left in his eyes, they were opened like the pages of a soft bound book.  
  
And it scared her. He had died a very unpleasant death.   
  
Slowly crawling into the corner of the ally wall, she watched the gory, brutal site before her unravel. She tried to listen in to what they were saying but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Those bustards must have broken one of her nerves then.  
  
The two remaining killers had decided to stay and fight for their fallen friend's honor, even though nothing about him was honor able as they were the ones that tried to murder her whole family and had almost seceded. As Pan continued to watch the battle and struggle between the two men that had tried to kill her and someone other guy that had popped up out of no where, but what puzzled her the most was the she couldn't see the boy that they were fighting, she only saw his outline, tall, well built, she was guessing that he was around the ages of 15 and 17. Short hair that was in the mushroom cut. Every so often she would see a little more of his face as he was pushed a bit into moonlight but he quickly dodged back into the shadows of the ally. After all the men had fallen and the only one standing was him, the young man had averted his gaze to Pan, walking slowly in her direction stopping ever so often as Pan began to huddle back into the disgusting corner.   
  
Now he stood in front of her, towering over the pathetic lump that Pan was. Carefully squatting down to Pan's eye level , they stared at each other eye to eye, ice blue met ebony. It was a quick moment before Pan stared to whimper. The boy was taken back by this action, he didn't know what had come over this boy.   
  
Yup he thought that Pan was a boy. I mean who could tell? At the age of twelve, Son Pan wasn't much of a looker, she hadn't started to develop yet and besides, everyone in the city of Kasan that was upper class had long hair.   
  
Suddenly a gentle hand came and grasped her shoulder, taking her into a warm embrace that quickly quieted down her sobs. She was shocked to find that a stranger would could be so kind.   
  
The strangest thoughts ran through Pan's mind. ' WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?!?! Is he going to strangle me to death?'  
  
The young man slowly pulled back to look at the 'boy' in the face as he spoke with him.   
  
"Hey kid... your gonna be okay" Flashing Pan his white smile. If you asked me I'd think that Pan was a bit scared since he had a 180 flip in personality change from thug killer to gentle stranger then to weirdo weird. But then something suddenly caught her eye, it was purple!!! She finally realized that his hair was purple! Or maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her again since the   
  
moonlight was reflecting off his purple strands. Before she could say anything, Pan had blacked out from loss of blood.  
  
The young man looked at her with wide eyes to find her bleeding from her back with deep cuts, quickly gathering Pan in his arms he made a mad dash home.   
  
While rushing down the cold streets with the injured boy, he never thought once about why he was carrying a stranger back to his house, normally he wouldn't give a rat's ass to what happens to stupid boys that get beaten by the street thugs or that's what he thought they were, but this one just caught his eyes. There was just something about this young boy that cause him to save him. Shaking his head lightly before turning the next corner down the deserted street. Lavender locks bouncing wildly on the top of his head.   
  
oOoOoOo  
  
Pan groaned as her clutched her left side in pain. She rolled onto her flat stomach to find it just as painful. Thinking to herself she thought she must have eaten grandma Chi Chi's stinky tofu again.  
  
" Ah.... I think I need to use the bathroom... err... grandma Chi Chi and her dam stinky tofu..." she grumbled out loud.  
  
As she lifted her aching body from the bed she dragged herself to the bathroom, slapping her feet lazily on the stone floor.   
  
'Wait... since when did I have stone floors?' She asked herself.   
  
As she turned the corner and walked into what was supposed to be a nice shinny bathroom, instead there was a hole in the ground where the toilet was suppose to be, what covered the floor wasn't soft velvet, the sink... wasn't a sink... it was ..a wooden bucket, the bath was nothing like a bath at all! It was some big wooden barrel!  
  
"WHAT THE FREAKEN HELL!!! WHERE'S MY BATHROOM?!?!" She screamed as she opened her ebony eyes fully. Turning around in full circles to get a good look at the place. Eyeing every piece of furniture in the room, soon her ebony orbs landed on a familiar pair of slacks. Looking down at her waist she discovered that she wasn't in her normal clothes. These weren't even her clothes at all!   
  
'Oh shit... they must have caught me last night then... oh great.. I guess they made me into a slave since I'm wearing these.... these... things...' As she arched a black brow at her 'uniform'.  
  
'I wonder how I got here then...'  
  
'What other way is there for someone to end up in some random place Pan? YOU GOT CARRIED HERE!'   
  
'Oh YEAH!'  
  
'I'm so impossible aren't I?'  
  
"Okay... I'm feeling dumb now..." She stated out loud.  
  
"So I see that your awake, I take it that you had plenty of rest since you've been unconscious for three days." Pan wisped around in surprise since she didn't even hear him enter. She quickly covered up her shock with a stern glare.  
  
"Who are you?" Bitterness masked her normally sweet tone of voice. Quickly adverting into a fighting stance. It was a bad habit of hers.   
  
"Is this how you thank your saviors?" Giving Pan his trademark smirk he started to walk around the room and eyed her with his blue eyes that studied her as he paced slowly around her in circles. Pan's eyes never left his ice blue ones. She stared back just as intently and curious as his.   
  
" By the way I'm Trunks, nice to meet you too." Trunks said with a sarcastic tone.   
  
"Oh.. I'm Pan.. I'm sorry if I offended you." She spoke softly, she really didn't mean to make him mad, now he was defiantly gonna sell her off.  
  
Glancing at the look that coved Pan's face was enough to prove to him that he hadn't meant the glare earlier. 'Poor thing... awww... I must have scared him... hahaha... damn... I'm bad aren't I?'  
  
"Hey kid." Putting his hand on Pan's shoulder, causing her to look up at him instantly.  
  
"Let's start over." Giving 'him' a warm smile.  
  
"I'm Trunks" sticking out his right hand as a greeting gesture.   
  
"I'm Pan, nice to meet you." Grasping his hand with a firm grip and giving it a friendly shake.  
  
That was the being of Pan and Trunks.

A/N: YAYA!!! That was the first chapter ladies and gentlemen!   
  
Yeah it was kind of short... but.. Hey I couldn't help it!!! Please review!!! NO FLAMES!!! I stopped writing my last story because of that!!! THEY GAVE ME WRITERS BLOCK!!!!  
  
So be kind and give me some nice advice and reviews! o 


	2. Morning Greetings and Lilth

Disclaimer: Hey all!!! I don't own DBZ. I'm just writing fanfition!  
  
A/N: So how did everyone like the first chapter of Crystal Hearts?   
  
It took me a while to post it up hehe....haven't posted fanfiction in a while so I kinda forgot..eh hehe... yeah. I need more spacing... don't you think so too? Well... hmMm... I need to proof read more!!! So it's gonna be a while until I get chapter 3 up. UmMm... well... enjoy! o  
  
Crystal Hearts   
  
Chapter 2: Morning Greetings and Lilth  
  
Present Time  
  
"Sunshine, Sunshine day my ass.... DAMN TRUNKS!!" Pan groaned as she flipped over the covers of the bed that she shared with Trunks. It wasn't that they slept together as in they had some weird affair going on, but they were just good friends that were just on a low budget at the moment. Not that Pan had minded sharing the full size bed with Trunks, it helped cut the cost of using a heater if you know what I mean.   
  
Now she sat vertically up in bed as she looked around on the stone floor for her morning slippers, as she eyes skimmed the contents that laid lazily in small piles on the large floor, everything was separated with a thin white string that ran from the head post of the bed to the far end of the wall. On the right side of the thin string was all of Trunks' belongings, like his clean shirts that were folded neatly and stacked on top of his mahogany dresser and his 'new' pairs of leather shoes that he had told Pan he found around the corner of a street last week. Not like she believed him anyways, she knew he had probably robbed some rich kid that had pestered him that day, maybe with an insult, she shrugged her shoulders as she got up from the bed then she spotted one of Trunks' dirty pile of laundry that was just waiting for her to wash them. They were practically calling for her.   
  
'Pan....Pan..... Wash me.....' She rolled her rich dark eyes in disgust as she picked up one of Trunks' 'favorite' pair of 'lucky' boxers if you know what I mean. He thought he got luckier with the ladies that way. Quickly forgetting about her slippers she grabbed the straw laundry basket by the side of and silently started to sort out the colors of his clothes. She had decided that she wanted to do the load of dark colors early today since Trunks had his big date with Lilth, Pan narrowed her eyes at the thought of that bitch. Oh boy did she hate her, but Trunks had chosen to love her, just like Pan had chosen to love Trunks unknowingly. So the blue haired bitch was off limits. She growled deeply in her throat out of annoyance for the girl. It wasn't because Lilth was an actual bitch, but she, Son Pan was jealous, she couldn't have what she sleeps next to every night. She couldn't have Trunks.  
  
Her eyes flashed a dangerous red before her thoughts started to pound on her.  
  
'Why the fuck do I have to be stuck being a boy for what? How many years has it been? Five freaken years! Even the girls made fun of me because they thought I was gay! It's not my fault that TRUNKS thought I was a BOY when we first met!' Snapping out of her angry thoughts just in time, Pan turned her attention to the sound of the wooden door creaking open. The first thing that crossed her mind was, 'WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY BANDAGES?!?!?' She quickly dove back under the bed sheets as Trunks emerged from the bathroom with steam gushing out behind him, if Pan wasn't busy trying to recover her bandages she would have thought that he made an entrance fit for any Greek God, with the white cotton towel wrapped around his waist line, the little water droplets that formed at the tips of his short lavender hair that dripped down the sides of his face as they rolled down his muscular chest cavities. She would have been in what would seem like heaven, but she hadn't had the time for it, right now the most important thing that consumed her mind was those god damn bandages!  
  
Oh lord, how badly she needed them!   
  
As Trunks tip toed closer to the wooden frame of the bed, he cocked his head aside in his normal playful manner as he stared down at Pan's panicked form, 'What the hell could he be looking/hiding for' Trunks thought, he really had no idea, thinking it must be some girl's panties that Pan was trying to hide. He chuckled to himself as he thought, 'Go Pan! Go get em ladies! Hahaha, that's my boy!'. If Pan heard what Trunks had thought she would have thought that he was the one that was gay, who still talks like that?  
  
Clothing was being thrown everywhere as Pan dug through all the possibilities of where her bandages might be, after tossing three pairs of boxers into Trunks' face and a pillow later she finally found them! Her expression was washed with joy as she clutched her bandages to her chest. After giving a 'yippie' she stormed to the bathroom, closing it with a click. Trunks how ever wasn't as pleased as how Pan might have been since he just had three pairs of random boxers fly into his face, just to mention that he just showered!   
  
Twitching his lavender brow as he thought, ' All that for some damn bandages...'. Laughing to himself quietly to he decided to leave the mess that Pan caused, it was her fault after all. His recently strewn black shirt lay in pile with his baggy pair of blue jeans that were ripped at one of the knees, his black boxers and his gray sweater that Pan had bought him last Christmas.  
  
'He always knows when to give me my clothes...' giving one last chuckle after changing into his clothes, then he headed out the door.  
  
"Work.. Oh great...." Giving a long sigh as he took off at the direction to the underground work system.  
  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
As soon as Pan heard the front door shut close with a loud bang, she slipped her large gray tee off her slim body and repeated the proses with her black boxers. Turning on the hot water nob on slowly to the half point, she gave the cold a small twist. Before she stepped into the running water that started to steam she stuck her left hand in to test the temperature. Giving a smile she declared it prefect. Stepping in as the warm water ran over the curves of her body she pulled the shower curtains closed. Shutting her eyes as the steam relaxed her aching libs that longed for the touch of water. It really sucked being her, Son Pan, she had to hide from the world that she was really a woman, not some homosexual gay that everyone thought she was since she lived with Trunks. She wished things could have turned out differently, instead that purple haired freak that she learned over the first year to call friend, had thought she was a he after a few conversations. Oh boy was she going to pop his bubble when Trunks ever find out that he, turned out to be a she all along. Shaking her ebony locks she quickly grabbed the shampoo bottle and lathered the top of her hair with the rose scented gel, inhaling deeply the light rose scent tingled her petite nose causing her small frame to relax. After rinsing out the soap she grabbed a bar of soap and began the lather and rinse presses. As the last of the soap went down the drain, she gave the hot and cold water nobs a quick twist and climbed out of the small shower. Grabbing her large green towel she began to dry her body off, never once looking at the mirror, it was better this way, then she wouldn't have to feel bad for herself if she didn't see her womanly aspects. After drying off, she grabbed her boxers and slid them on then she slowly picked her bandages up.  
  
The thought of them angered her, just moments ago she searched for them as if it meant her life, but truthfully, these were the things that bound her, literally. Without them Trunks would be able to see the out line of her breast under any clothing that she wore. Giving a sad sigh she wrapped them on tightly. The tighter they are, the less noticeable.  
  
Drying her long ebony locks with her fluffy green towel she began to wonder why Trunks had let her keep her long hair all these year. It gave her a major headache thinking about these things, the what if's. Like what if Trunks had made her cut her hair? Well he technically did try to a few years back when she was 15. She giggled at the thought, that night had been the best laugh of her life while the worst nightmare come true for Trunks.  
  
Trunks had wanted to give Pan a hair cut since everyone at the underground system had thought that the two were gay lovers, Trunks valued his reputation and he wanted to keep it so he had made the decision to cut Pan's hair when she was fast asleep. Of course he never got the chance, once his hands touched her shoulder to roll her over so that her back would face him, her foot had contacted with his groin just a brief second he tried to roll her over. With his sudden out burst it had woken Pan instantly, seeing him rolling around on his back in pain as he clutched his lower region of his body, Pan arched a black brow to ask what was wrong, her only response was, "You kicked me Pan."   
  
Her eyes adjusting to the dim lighting slowly then she saw out of the corner of her ebony orbs what seemed to be scissors that caught the light which cause a glare in the dim room. Turning her gaze to meet Trunks in an eye twitching glare, his only response was a cheap innocent smile and his stupid chuckle. To his surprise Pan bursted into laughter for the rest of the night. His boy toy was put out of order for a few weeks. She snickered every time she thought of that comment.   
  
"Oh boy were the ladies disappointed." She laughed out loud. (LoL)   
  
Thinking of that incident always lighten her mood. Quickly exiting the bathroom she made her way back to the bed. She sighed at the mess that she had created, 'Why does Trunks always leave me with the mess?' She arched her black brow out of habit and started to tidy the house.   
  
3 hours 33 minutes later......  
  
The house was spotless! Not to mention all the loads of laundry were done but she actually had time to make lunch for herself without having Trunks to pig out beside her. It was nice to have a quite Saturday to herself. Just as she thought that her day would go by planned guess who walks in ......... By the love of God it was Lilth.  
  
'What the hell does that blue haired bitch want.... ?' Pan thought angrily as she shoot out of her seat. Swallowing down her anger and annoyance of the other female she put on her best fake smile before saying her greetings, " Hey Lilth" She emphasized the girl's name. " What are you doing here?" She asked cooly.   
  
"Oh you know Pan, just looking for Trunks... we have a date today..." The blue haired girl replied shyly.   
  
Oh Pan knew what this meant, the bitch had come for afternoon sex.  
  
'Bitch' She kept thinking repeatedly in her head.  
  
' It's okay Pan... it's okay.. Claim down... claim yourself down...' She thought to herself as she took in slow deep breaths.  
  
" Yeah, I know, but Trunks told me that the two of you were having a date tonight." As her ebony eyes made contact with Lilth's navy ones.   
  
" Oh yeah... I just wanted to see him..." Her full red lips smiled.  
  
' You mean you wanted to have sex with him' Pan thought.  
  
"I miss him..." the blue haired beauty continued.  
  
'You mean you wanna fuck fuck fuck him...' Pan's thoughts trailed off.  
  
"Yeah I understand that, it's reasonable isn't Lilth. Well I think you can find him in the underground stations, he might be working today... I'm not quite sure..." Pan trailed off.  
  
As soon as the words underground left her lips, the blue headed girl was out of sight.  
  
"Talk about desperate..." She grumbled as Pan sat back down to finish her well deserved lunch.

A/N: YAYA!!! second Chappie is up!!! So do you like it? OH yeah... I don't know if I should have Marron, Goten, Bra or the other DBZ characters pop up in the story. What do you guys think? Well I proofread this.. So... there would be less mistakes this time hopefully!!  
  
Please review and leave nice comments! Pretty please! LOL No Flames... o


	3. My Promise Part One

Disclaimer: i don't own DBZ....  
  
A/N: Thanks to all those people that reviewed my story!!! you guys really helped!!!  
  
Day Dreamer006, QueenPan1295, Drag-Kai, AnimeAngel81, Aliana1, Mai,and KoreanChick, Chris, Chu, Candy the Duck, and ladybugg! And Loue!!! Thanks so much!!!!  
  
So please sit back and enjoy the rest of the story!!!!  
  
Crystal Hearts  
  
Chapter 3: My Promise Part One  
  
Last time on Crystal Hearts:  
  
As soon as the words underground left her lips, the blue headed girl was out of sight.  
  
"Talk about desperate..." She grumbled as Pan sat back down to finish her well deserved lunch.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Tapping her index finger on the table that she had been eating from at lunch, she glared murderously at the front door that Trunks had walked out of in the morning. He had been gone six hours and without a word, for the past three months it's been like this everyday, in the morning Trunks would take his shower, dress, then leave for work. For the first two months he had always been on time for dinner, at first she told herself that, ' He must have been held up at work, of corse, there's nothing like earning a bit more of cash that they needed desperately at the moment.' Then a few weeks back she found out what was keeping him from coming home, one word, Lilth.   
  
That little slut had drilled her way into his heart and made a little nest to live in.  
  
She knew today wouldn't be any different. She knew where to find them. Tying her long ebony hair back with her black hair tie into a messy ponytail that hung low, she grabbed a pair of her orange cargo pants that hung at one of the high post of the bed, quickly slipping them on she swiftly grabbed her black jacket from the copper coat hanger with full force knocking it over as the bottom legs broke off and rolled to one of the corners of the room. She snarled angrily as she stormed out the house, closing the door with a bang, cracks where now visible near the frame of the door way. If only Trunks saw just how angry she was.  
  
Dashing quickly down the now dim streets of Kasan, she made a sharp turn left onto Blue Glacier St., then continued further down until she passed three blocks and made a right on Vera. There Trunks stood with all his glory, his blue jeans with the rip on the knees, half sagging low, the gray sweater that Pan had given him for Christmas as thrown over Lilth's top as he saw Pan approach and defiantly not in the friendly way either. He gave Pan the signal to scram by wrinkling his brows and jerking his head slightly to the side to motion Pan to leave. But Pan didn't move, she didn't even budge. She stood there like an emotionless wall, giving Trunks the coldest stare ever.   
  
Trunks turned his back to Pan so that she could only see the back of his lavender head as he 'cleaned' up.   
  
Trunks whispered into Lilth's ear, "Baby, I've got some business to take care of first, I'll meet you back at your place." Handing her, her royal blue jacket on the lush grass. She quickly slipped it on, but before she left she turned to give Trunks a quick peak on the lips and she swiftly ran home.   
  
At least Pan knew the girl was smart enough to run. 'Damned bitch...'   
  
From where Pan was standing she could see the Lilth's blue hair bounce up and down from her movements. Turning her gaze back to Trunks she said nothing. There was silence as the two stared at each other, no words were exchanged between the two. They just stood emotionless until Pan had decided to turn her back. Trunks followed her actions by turning the other way, in the direction that Lilth had ran off in.   
  
Pan stopped dead in tracks as she heard Trunks walk away. She held her breath then exhaling it slowly and deeply, turning on her heel she shouted, " Trunks."  
  
He stopped, turning half way to look at him. He was expecting some what of an apology from Pan but that wasn't what he heard.  
  
" I've had it Trunks! I can't just stay home everyday and wait for you to come home, you never do anyways, not since you started seeing her," Pan spat bitterly.  
  
Trunks stood there shocked for a moment, he was at a loss of words.   
  
'Did Pan just back talk me......?' He cocked his head to the side for her to continue on.   
  
Pan took in a deep breath again, as she released it she said briefly, " I'm leaving Trunks." She scanned his face for any sign of sympathy that would defiantly make her change her mind, then she would know that he cared, that she, his friend was much more important then some blue haired bimbo. She knew at the moment she was being stubborn, but she didn't want to be his maid any more, she wanted to be something that was worth value to him. Searching his face one last time, she saw nothing, but when she looked into his eyes, into his ice blue eyes, she knew he wasn't lying. He would rather have her gone then lose his precious Lilth.   
  
She felt her hands tighten into a fist, she shook her head at him giving Trunks a hurtful look before she walked back down the beat up streets of Kasan and back to the house that she and Trunks use to share. She was only going back for her belongings which wasn't much, all she needed was her clothes, her money, some food, a backpack, a map, pillow, blanket and her heart. As she pushed the front door open, mading her way into the dark closet to grab her backpack where she kept all of her money that she had saved up since the day she came into this house, slinging it over her shoulder, making her way to the bed that she had once shared with Trunks, stuffed her clothes in the bag along with the pillow and the blanket. Surprisingly it all fit, now all she needed was food for her trip, opening the fridge door, she put a couple of water bottles into the front pocket of the bag and stuffed the pieces of left over bread she found in the bread basket. Now she was ready. Turning to look one last time at the house that she had once shared wonderful moments with Trunks, she felt her eyes water slightly. She bit the bottom of her lip to brace herself from the tears that were threatening to pour down her flushed cheeks, the last time she had cried was the day she first met Trunks in the all.  
  
She thought to herself, 'Only queers cry, I'm no queer!'  
  
She really had to start forgetting about the past and just carry on with her life, she shook her head quickly to clear her mind.  
  
"Goodbye..... too bad you'll never know..." It was almost a whisper, so quite as if it never felt her lips. But he heard her.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Trunks stood there, emotionless, never less shocked, Pan, his Pan, his best friend Pan was leaving him! And for what?  
  
' He said he was tired of house work, that he was tired of waiting for me to come late at night! Is he turning into some kind of gay now? I mean I've always thought of Pan being kinda sensitive, like it would be some sort of kiddy phase that he would grow out of.' he paused.  
  
"Oh shit... Pan's gay...." There was a pause again.  
  
'Maybe he didn't like the fact of me dating Lilth...' That only pointed more fingers to Pan being a queer.   
  
He pondered more about the thought as he made his way to Lilth's house, all these questions kept popping up in his head like, "Is he really going to leave?" In his mind he thought Pan wasn't, but in his heart he knew he was, before Pan had turned her back completely, he had kept his eyes unmoved from Pan's. Ice blue locked with ebony. His eye's never once left his, from his eyes he had proof, that Pan had meant every word that he had said, but why? Why did he have to leave? Was Lilth his only reason? He remembered that him and Pan had made a pact three years ago. His heart hurt as he thought back to it.  
  
3 years back . . . .  
  
"Trunks... your late again.." yawned the sleepy Pan. It was 1:32 in the morning, Trunks had just gotten home from work, today had been an awful day, the underground system had pipe leaks everywhere. It was 8 hours of hard labor straight, he yawned as he saw Pan sitting on his side of the bed.   
  
" Yeah I know Pan, work was really busy again today, I'm sorry..." He bent down and placed a sore hand on Pan's small shoulder as he gave a tired weak smile. Pan returned the small gesture as he patted her on top of her ebony head.   
  
"You should go back to bed now, you have a whole day ahead of you, you have a newspaper rout at six, remember?" Trunks pulled up a small stool near the edge of the wooden frame of the bed.  
  
"Yes I know Trunks, but I was worried that something had happened to you, I don't know what I would do without you." Pan yawned sleepily again. Pan laid back down in bed as Trunks tucked him in, it was their nightly routine, he smiled to himself as he turned to enter the bathroom before Pan called him again.   
  
"Trunks..." He called softly from the bed.  
  
He turned half way, " Yeah Pan?"  
  
"Will you promise to try and come back on time every night to tuck me in at night?" His voice was tired and fading. Trunks smiled at Pan's remark.  
  
"Of corse I will."  
  
"You promise?" Pan said sleepily, she was barely able to keep her eyes open.  
  
"Yes... I promise Pan, I'll take care of you even, you don't ever have to do the newspaper rout again if you promise to go to sleep."  
  
"So we will always be together...?" It was faint but Trunks could hear it.  
  
"Yes.." He walked back to the bed to pull the covers up to Pan's chin, rustling Pan's hair slightly he turned to the bathroom again and this time before he closed the door he heard her say, "Thank you..." Then there was silence, it was soon filled by Pan's soft breathing. Trunks shook his head lightly as he turned back to the bathroom for a shower.  
  
Present Time  
  
Those memories had made Trunks change his corse, turning from the direction of Lilth's house back to his home, with Pan.  
  
"Wait for me Pan.." He husked under his breath.  
  
As he speed down the streets of Kasan back to his house, he never realized just how much Pan had meant to him until now, it wasn't that he was gay or that he had 'feelings' for Pan, but it was more like a big brother duty to take care of him. As he rounded the last street corner, he saw Pan, there he stood, the little man at his full height, 5'5. He saw Pan's lips move, he inched closer trying not to make a sound, as he got closer he caught what the younger man was saying.  
  
"Goodbye..... too bad you'll never know..." It was almost a whisper, so quite as if it never felt her lips. But he heard her.  
  
A/N: Sad isn't it.. Hehehe.... well I hoped you all liked this chapter!! Please send reviews!!!! 


	4. My Promise Part Two

Disclaimer: A HAHAHAHAHAHHAA... I don't own DBZ....  
  
A/N: Hello Dear Readers!!!! I think I should make the chapters longer... don't you think so..? sigh .. They take me so long to write!!!! errrrr... hMmmm. Okay this is important, in order to understand the story u have to know that so far, it's only been a day. Just wanted to make that clear.  
  
Well here are my big thanks to everyone that reviewed me!!! for chapter 3!!!  
  
Candy the duck, Hana-maru285, flo, panda, meandtrunks, Daniel Wung, KoreanChick, Albert, Sophia and Shadowgeek., Mai  
  
so now on with the chapter!!!  
  
Crystal Hearts  
  
Chapter 4: My Promise Part Two  
  
Last time on Crystal Hearts:  
  
He saw Pan's lips move, he inched closer trying not to make a sound, as he got closer he caught what the younger man was saying.  
  
"Goodbye..... too bad you'll never know..." It was almost a whisper, so quite as if it never felt her lips. But he heard her.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Trunks eyed Pan curiously as to what he meant when the younger man had said, "...too bad you'll never know.." He was the kind of person that would follow to see what the cat dragged out in the morning. Curiosity was one of Trunk's weak points, when ever something poked at him on the back, he was the kind that poke back, ten times harder.  
  
While he had been busy thinking over what Pan had said he hadn't noticed that Pan was making her way down the now dark street that was only lit by the old rusted street lights. What snapped him out of his train of thought was when he heard Pan say his name.  
  
"Trunks...." It was like the slightest whisper, a tack in the Sahara Desert, but he had heard her. Slowly raising from his crouching position, he stood tall and upright, taking in a deep breath and exhaling it softly, he approached Pan rather slowly, he didn't know what to say, but he didn't want him to leave. He had made a promise and he wasn't going to break it.  
  
At the slight sound of movement from the gravel caused Pan to spin her head back quickly, her breath was taken away from what she saw. Trunks. He stood before her, tall, his piercing blue eyes that were once clouded from confusion, now were fulled with curiosity and regret. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw this, she looked at him with the most heart felt eyes, asking him why, why had he come back? Before any words had swept passed her lush lips, he had pulled her into a tight embrace, never wanting to let go. Her face was covered by his firm chest that was rising and falling at a slow rate, his strong arms encircled her completely, there was no escape for Pan and Trunks had made sure of that.  
  
They had stood like that for what seemed forever to Pan, truthfully she wished that he would never pull away, that time would freeze and grant her wish, but soon after those thoughts had entered her mind he had pulled away, their eyes were locked intently, blue vs. black.  
  
Trunks had been the first one to speak, "Pan... don't leave..." he paused. " ..me..."  
  
The cool night's breeze blew lightly at their faces at their flushed faces, Pan bit her bottom lip lightly as she looked down at her shoes. Her arms dangled by her sides as she continued to stare at the ground. Almost out of no where she asked, "Why..." Adverting her gaze back to his, looking at his face fully. She wanted the truth, she didn't want to stay to clean his laundry, she didn't want to stay to live the fake life that she has been living for the past five years since Trunks saved her in the ally. No she wanted a real reason. Did he really care?  
  
He breathed in slowly as he thought about what to say. The truth was that he didn't really know. Besides that promise there was another reason, plain and simple, he just couldn't let him go.  
  
"My promised to take care of you, you remember that don't you Pan?" His eyes were glossed, it wasn't that he was going to cry over the moment, but he just couldn't lose Pan. Some how that little man had carved his name into his heart, it was permanent there. No matter how much he dug or scratched, it refused to be covered, it just wouldn't go away. He just couldn't shake that feeling away from him.  
  
Thinking back to what Trunks had said, the word promised echoed through her mind.  
So that's what he was planning to use against her, her own feelings. That wasn't good enough, no matter how much she might feel for him, she wasn't going to let her self to be hurt by him again, but yet, she would never stop loving him either. She had made up her mind, she was going to leave and that was final.  
  
Clutching tightly onto the strap of her backpack with her left hand, she blurted out, "That's not good enough Trunks!" Turning around to run, but as soon as she put her back to him he instantly grabbed her shoulders, no matter what he wouldn't let go. Pan struggled against him with all her strength could muster, but it was definitely no use, he was just too strong for her, he always had been. Turning around to face him yet again she gave him a glare.  
  
"Why do you want me to stay Trunks? What good am I to you? Am I just your house cleaner? Or am I your friend?!" she paused breathing deeply. " you decide." She roughly pulled his hands off her and turned around to leave again. Once again she was stopped by him, not by his actions but what he said.  
  
"You thought I didn't hear what you said earlier, "too bad you'll never know..." I want to know Pan! What exactly are you hiding?! I want to know the truth!" His blue eyes grew angry, he wanted to know.  
  
She sneered back at him, " You want to know the truth aye...? Well you can't handle the truth!" She snapped back.  
  
"Is this about Lilth?" He asked cooly. Searching Pan's face for emotion.  
  
Pan gapped at him. 'How dare he!' She glared at him with all the hate in her heart.  
  
"OH..... MY..... GOD!!" Pan scream! Trunks winced at the sound.  
  
'I'm starting to think that was a bad idea....' Thought Trunks as he cupped his sensitive ears.  
  
"God Pan! It was just a question!" He yelled back. " But I guess it is about her, judging your recent action." He shoot back.  
  
'I can't believe the nerve of that guy! Argggggg! Bring that bitch up in our conversation!' She thought bitterly. Ignoring what Trunks just said she countered with her own question.  
  
"You ever wonder about what killed the curious cat Trunks?" She challenged.  
  
The lavender haired man clenched his jaws tight while eying Pan carefully. He didn't like this one bit. Not one bit.  
  
"That's what I thought." Smirking, she turned on her heels to leave. As soon as she was almost out of hearing range he heard him yell.  
  
"You'll never be able to run forever Pan!" He growled. She knew it was the truth but right now she needed to get away. She wanted to be free. And now her wish was granted, every bargain has it's price to pay, she was going to lose to Trunks.  
  
As Pan's figure faded away into the night, Trunks turned and walked back into his house that he once shared with Pan, he had a defeated look on his face, he had lost him this time. There was nothing that he could do to bring Pan back. Only time could tell.  
  
"Pan..." He whispered, the night had seemed to be the only one to hear him. Entering into his house, he closed the door with a heavy heart.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Three months of time had passed since that incident, Pan was finally Pan, she no longer had to hide her body from the public, no longer had to wear what men wore. She had kept her bandages just in case anything happened though, but other then that she was no longer trapped, she was free. All for the price of her heart.  
  
She had settled in a small town in Fancia, that neighbored Valies that was a good distance away from Kasan, she didn't want any chance of running into Trunks. Fancia was a little town that was on the far side of the Kajin world, it wasn't modern like Kasan or it's capital Lason,, there were never raids here since not that many people knew about this small town, even if they heard about this place, they would never come here, first it was too far, second, there would be nothing worth stealing, there were only little small shops that the town's people set up. Over all Fancia was a wonderful little town, with it's grassy hills, it's lush vegetation, it was nothing like Kasan, there were no stone streets, just roads, everything here was like the olden days, Pan felt as if this was a place that time had decided to preserve to remind all of the old life.  
  
The hot sun hit her back as she had been working in the fields since dawn, wacking, weeding, planting, that was her everyday work in Fancia, nothing ever changed that was the only thing that she didn't like in this town, there was no action, for God's sake noting ever happened in this town! And boy was she getting tired of living this life. Sometimes when she was working she would what wonder what it would have been like if, just what would have happened if she stayed with Trunks. She stood up for a brief moment to wipe the sweat off her brow, right away she was back to work.  
  
'Four more hours, come on Pan you can do it!' She cheered herself on in her mind. As she reached down for her grass hacker, she found that it was missing.  
  
"What the...." She looked around for it frantically searching over the tall grass.  
  
"Errrrr.... Where the fuck is it?!?!?" She growled!  
  
"Looking for this?" A young man with thick blond hair popped out behind the blades of dry grass. He laughed playfully as Pan gave him a dirty scowl.  
  
"Kojo!" She grabbed the blade hacker away from the blond haired boy. She playfully returned the gesture by smacking him on his shoulder.  
  
"Awww... Panny... that hurt!" He answered before rubbing his shoulder, pretending that it hurt.  
  
Pan stuck out her tongue as she went back to work on wacking the tall blazes of grass.  
  
" I think you need a break Panny, you work too hard you know that?" He paused as he watched the oddly shaped fluffy white clouds pass over the light blue sky. "Pa told me that sometimes you need to take a break and some fun." Turning his gaze back to Pan. She only shock her head at him.  
  
Kojo smiled to himself as he watched her do her work. 'Oh boy is she something...' He smiled.  
  
Pan caught the smile that Kojo flashed in her direction.  
  
"What.... are you laughing at me...?" She asked, cockling her head to the side, causing some of her ebony strands to fall into her face. Kojo continued to laugh softly as Pan stared at his with puzzlement in her shining ebony orbs as she arched a black brow. The teal eyed boy looked at her softly before smiling again.  
  
"What is it?? Is there something on my face?" As the most innocent look replaced the curious face she had on earlier.  
  
The blond shook his head lightly, as the light afternoon wind ran it's hands though his hair.  
  
"Your...just cute.." He replied shyly as he began to blush.  
  
Pan was caught off guard by his comment. " uhhhh..... .." She arched her brows again.  
  
"Thanks... I suppose?" She said confused. Kojo gave a short laugh.  
  
"Alright Pan, I'll see you tomorrow then!" He said before run off into the small town. Pan shook her head again as she watched him disappear into the distance.  
  
"Life is good...."Smiling to herself she continued to work until her shirt was over.  
  
'You can do it Panny!' She continued to cheer herself on for amusement.  
  
Finally the day was over, it was nightfall, she quickly ran back to her cabin, she couldn't wait to take a long hot shower, her limbs ached to be soothed, as she made her way to her cabin, a scream burst through the Yuoki residence. Pan quickly ran to the door of her neighbors's home, she frantically knocked on it until the familiar Kojo swung it open. Pan's eyes widened to see blood all over the walls of the Yuoki's house. Her hands quickly made there way to her mouth in complete shock. Looking at Kojo's face which had a look of pure terror written on his usually cheery face, his teal eyes had a faded look in them, like he had lost all hope, his white shirt had been drenched in the color of crimson, a sign of fresh blood, his blond hair was now the color of brown, due to the spattered blood that covered his tall handsome figure.  
  
"What... happened Kojo..." Pan asked nervously as she removed her clasped hands over her mouth.  
  
"... it came..." The 18 year old paused. A sad expression shown through his teal eyes. "Their all dead!" A few tears escaped his hold, they gently slid down the side of his cheek as it plopped onto his family's front old porch.  
  
"Claim down Kojo... tell me what happened.." She urged as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Kojo pushed her hand aside gently, "Pan .... look what they did... mother... father... Trai... they are all gone..." His voice slowly faded.  
  
He slowly slid aside to let Pan have a better view of what happened. Inside the Yuoki house laid three motionless figures, their bodies were strewn across the wooden floor, blood gathered around each of the three dead members of the house hold, their chests ripped opened cleanly, blood splattered everywhere. Kojo's parents were found sprawled near the entrance of the kitchen, it looked like the old couple had wanted to be together no matter what, they were found dead in each other's arms with their hands entwined together. Pan looked at the couple sadly, they were nice people, also very friendly, Mr. And Mrs. Yuoki were the ones that helped build her cabin when she first arrived in town. Pan quickly muttered a prayer in their honor as a symbol of respect. After passing by Trai's body, Kojo's younger sister she saw that her throat had been ripped out.  
  
'The scream must have came from Trai' she thought as she turned to face the east wall, she suddenly noticed something, there was something written on the wall. What caught Pan's eye was the message written out of the family's blood probably, on the far wall,  
  
it read: "THEY WILL ALL BE MINE"  
  
Her eye's widened as she looked at the bodies again, she carefully examined each body, noticing that each other the victims had their heart ripped out, there was no sign, not even a scratch of it left. She knew what this was, gasping aloud, she quickly ran out of the Yuoki residence and made her way back to her cabin, quickly running to the bathroom, she took at quick shower, not caring to scrub down, she had to get out of here as quick as she can, or else she would be next. After dressing rather fast, she packeted her belongings, quickly made her way to the town's stables, eying her black horse Thunder, she skillfully strapped the saddle on his back, slid on his muzzle, climbing onto his back she rode back to the Yuoki's residence to find that Kojo had disappeared  
  
"Oh shit....." She whispered as she quickly rode out of the gates that guarded the small town of Fancia, once she passed the rolling hills, she stopped for a break. By morning all those people were going to be dead.  
  
'This was just like what happened in Kasan five years ago...' She thought.  
  
'This was how I lost my ... family...' She thought..looking up at the stars for comfort, they always reminded her of her father, just how bright they were.. Just like him...  
  
"Crystal Hearts...." instantly her words were swallowed by the wind.  
  
A/N: Sooooo.... what do you guys thing... aye? Hehe... yeah.. I need more people in this... hehe... please review! Too bad Kojo died... aww.... he was cute too! Haha.... yeah I'm cruel.. LOL I think this is the longest chapter ever!! Or.. Lets say so far... keke Cliff HANGER!!!  
  
Please review!!!! 


	5. Mr Bubbles

Disclaimer: I'm too poor to won DBZ... I shower in my own backyard!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK?!?!?

A/N: yAy!!! it looks like you fans loved chapter 4!!! yAy!!! so on with the story!!!

Crystal Hearts

Chapter 5: Mr. Bubbles.

_He doesn't . . ._

_He wouldn't_

_love me..._

_So why am I going back? _

_To have my heart broken again? _

_To have it torn apart and shoved in my face, watching everything I have crumble at my feet?_

_Why am I going back?_

_Because I love him._

Pan woke with a startle as she sat up on the lush soft grass sharply, panting hard with small beats of fresh sweat that rolled down the sides of her neck and down her temples where they meet the tip of her chin and dropped on her hand. Her usual ebony eyes were once a door, locking all of her emotions from the world, but now that door was opened, letting all her emotions run free, they shown in her eyes like a lone star in the dark sky. ' Why does it have to be this way?' Slowly shifting her weight onto her left leg she stood up as straight as possible and stared at the star filled sky. Bring her right hand to her cheek she gently tucked in a piece of stray hair that was caught in the midnight's breeze.

"Why..." She slowly clutched her small hands over her chest as a tear slowly rolled down her flushed cheeks. "Couldn't it be another..."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Pan had been on the road for almost a week, there was nothing to do besides ride forward to Kasan, all along the way she kept thinking what she was going to tell Trunks when she got there. 'Am I going to live as a man for the rest of my life, or am I going to live as who I really am?' Sighing softly she patted Thunder on the side of his neck as he nuzzled her with his muzzle.

Looking up to the road again she saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks. Her heart felt as if it were going to jump out of her chest from all the excitement that it made it difficult for her to breath regularly. Taking her shaky hand she ran her long thin fingers through her messy long hair that flowed over her shoulders and stopped on her lower back. It was out of an old habit when she got nervous. Slowly getting off Thunder, she padded him on the back before turning to face the silver haired girl with a wide smile plastered on her cherry pink lips.

"Yuuki!" There was a sound of rustling clothing as the two girls collided into a warm embrace between friends. Sure it looked kind of violent, but hey that was their greeting to each other.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time Pan!" The blue eyed girl stated sharply as she gave Pan the evil eye.

"Errrr...." As Pan backed away from the infuriated Yuuki. Quickly stepping behind a near by tree to avoid the silver haired girl's death glares.

"You left me without saying a word! No good bye, nothing! Pan I thought you said we were best friends! What do you have to say to that now?" She sneered as she arched a thin silver brow at Pan's large innocent puppy dog eyes. Yuuki only rolled her indigo eyes in annoyance.

"UmMm... uMm.... uMmMo..." Pan looked around, side to side checking for any place to hide, any place to run from the crazed silver haired girl's evil, evil smile that she had glued to her once so pleasant face.

"Oy!" With a loud squeak Yuuki pounced on top oh Pan pinning her to the floor of lush green grass beneath her. As the silver haired girl brought her own flushed oval face nearly 4 inches from Pan's she asked in a husky voice. "Why did you leave without tell me Pan, why?" As pitch dark pits meet the color of the bottom less ocean as replied in a soft voice that was almost a whisper. "Because I loved him.."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"What the FUC/ Owww!!!" Yet again Trunks had tripped over the same damned piece of string that divided his room in half, separating his belongings from Pan's. For three months everything on Pan's side of the room had been left untouched, his clothes, his shoes and even Pan's damned collection of dried roses in an old soup can.

'Oh God' He thought, rolling his cerulean eyes carelessly as he thought back to the time when Pan was about 15. The black haired boy bounced up and down in the chair as he told Pan to sit still for the surprise he was going to show him in the kitchen, he had spent all morning preparing lunch for the two of them since it was Pan's 15th birthday and he had wanted to surprise Pan with his "cooking skills", yeah that's right, he couldn't cook for shit, but he had to try for Pan's sake. That was why for every morning for 3 months he had gotten up an hour earlier just to practice cooking the meal that he had prepared for today. Giving his cheesy smile that he always had on he lead Pan by the shoulders to the kitchen.

"Okay Pan close your eyes and promise not to peek! Okay?" He said sternly as he waved his index finger at Pan with his right lavender brow arched slightly.

"Awwww why Trunks?" Pan questioned with a childish tone of voice.

"Because I said so." As He tired to give Pan a serious look. Which made him look like some guy with a swollen eye and a messed up jaw. Pan started to laugh uncontrollably as He gave her one of his, ' What are you laughing' at faces, which cracked her up even more. Being himself he was slightly confused with the situation he asked, " What's so funny Pan?"

"AH.. HAHAHAHAa.. HA HA" Pan hugged her mid section tighly. "HAHAHA.. I. HA AH HA Can't HAHA AH HA Brea HA AH th HAHAHAHA." He looked at Pan blankly as his left eye started twitching. "Pan." He said.

"HAHAHAHAHAA" Pan replied.

"Pan" This time he said it a little louder.

"HAHAHA AH HAHAHA."

"PAN!!!! EARTH TO PAN!!! PAN PAN PAN PAN PAN PANNNNNNN THE HOUSE IS BURNING DOWN!!! OH NO!!! SAVE MR.BUBBLES!!!" He smirked as he saw Pan's eyes widen in shock as a blur of black zipped passed him to the bed. Within a few moments an angry Pan could be seen holding a pink stuffed bunny to his chest tightly. Now it was his turn to laugh.

"Trunks!!!! How could you!?!?" Pan scream as he clutched his sensitive ears as he kept laughing.

"ERRRRRRR!!!"

"HAHAHAa.. Okay Pan, Okay settle down, I still need to give you your birthday present, so if you want it then I would still need to be in one piece before I could give it to you." He grinned widely showing the whites of his teeth.

"Okay, this better be good Trunks! Because pulling a prank like that on Mr. Bubbles is unforgivable!" As Pan held a shaking fist at him. Some how that was suppose to be threatening. He chucked softly as he nodded in agreement.

"Close your eyes now Pan, No peaking or else you know what happens to Mr. Bubbles!" Pan gasped as his innocent eyes widened in shock and fear for his pink bunny. Pan only held Mr. Bubbles closer to his chest as he closed his eyes tightly. Leading Pan to the kitchen he seated him on the blue cushioned chair by the side of the dinner table. As he lifted the lid he told Pan to open his eyes. Pan's ebony orbs fluttered open to meet her gaze with a beautiful display of food that Trunks' himself had prepared.

"Trunks... It's.. so... beautiful. Is..this for me?" Pan asked in armament at the display before her.

"Sure is." He nodded. Gasping Pan gave his the biggest puppy dog eyes ever and gave him a big bear hug, Pan even offered to let him hold Mr. Bubbles while he ate the food. Trunks laughed and excepted the offer since it wasn't everyday that you get to hold the coolest pink bunny ever.

After they were finished with the meal Trunks had showed Pan what kinda of broth he had used for the soup. Broth was kept in this small 5 inch can that had a silver tin color with a blue label that had the words, "Cambels Chicken Broth" on it.

It was the same soup can that Pan had kept till today. He had no idea why he had even let Pan see it in the first place but now the can and Pan were inseparable.

Trunks had tried many times to throw that old can away, but Pan refused to part from the can. Trunks finally gave up and let him keep it. "Pan and his Stupid Can." That's what everyone called it, the silver tin can was placed in the small gray corner by the far side of the room where most of Pan's stuff was kept, of coarse that can wasn't far from Mr. Bubbles since Pan kept most of his valuables in that dusty corner.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Yuuki's indigo eyes widen slowly at Pan's response. Slowly loosening her grip over Pan's wrist she turned her back to Pan, her shoulders slummed, her knees curled inward, her ice blue blouse clung to her sides as her silver hair spilled over her shoulders and covered her face from Pan's view.

"Yuuki, don't be like that, you have always known that I loved Trunks." Pan stated as she sat up on the ground. There was still no answer.

"Yuuki! Come on Answer me!" She growled as Pan hocked her right hand over Yuuki's left shoulder. With fury in her deep indigo eyes she snapped at Pan directly.

"Can't you see Pan! Trunks doesn't love you! He never did and never will! Face the fucken facts! HE could never tell that you were a girl to begin with, what makes you think that he'll ever see through it? Pan wake up and smell the roses, there will be no Prince Charming riding on his white horse to save you! For goodness' sake open your eyes! Stop hoping and do something about it!" Yuuki panted heavily as she eyed Pan. Her words had hit like stone over her already broken heart, a place that had lain untouched now had been stained with hate, anger, emotions that, that part of her heart had never encountered. But the truth was, Yuuki was right, if she kept watch by the side lines for the rest of her life then she will never get Trunks.

"Let's go back then..."Turning her eyes to the dirt road ahead.

"Go where?" The girl asked. As she stood up and brushed off her clothes.

"Kasan City."

0o0o0o0o0o0

'Oh God, I miss Pan, where is the stupid Bunny when you need it the most?'

Sitting down on the blue cushioned chair that gently touched the side of the dinner table, he angrily ran his long fingers through his long lavender hair that ran past his ears and stop mid way to his shoulder blades. 'This was the spot Pan always sat in.' He closed his cerulean eyes as he placed his thumbs over his temples as he began to rub away the stress.

"Why can't he just come back....." He whispered. There was a soft sharp crack that echoed through the empty rooms, Trunks with his hand in his hands silently let them drop to his side as he turned his head to see who was standing at the opened door. His eyes full of anger and frustration, while his heart had longed to see that person walk through the door once again. He had returned.

A/N: So how did you guys like it? Well as you can see I've added some more people.. Err.. Well.. Maybe not new people.. Since.. I don't know what to call Mr. Bubbles... hahha... yes I know I haven't updated in while.. It was because I had writers block for a while. Yeah.. I think I need to get my stuff edited... LOL In this case I'll just leave you hanging!!! For now.. Hehe


	6. I'm not Bi

Disclaimer: I don't know anything.. Not even my own backpack... therefore I don't own DBZ at all.. Happy now!

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! errr... some what back!Yeah school has really taken it's turn on this... I'm so sorry that I took me soo soo sooos oooooo long to post this chapter, but I'll try my best to keep writing! And over the summer it will give me more time to write so I hopefully will finish this story by the end of this year. D Please enjoy!

Crystal Hearts

Chapter 6: The way back home

There wasn't much said between the two friends as they rode back to the city of Kasan, nothing but the whistling of the wind and the sound of hooves pounding against the dirt road.

It was until Yuuki broke the ice with her questions.

" So... Pan... tell me again why you left without saying a word to me?" The silver haired girl arched one of her silver brows at the black haired girl. Pan's shoulders shrank forward as she scrunched her eyes shut while tightening her grip on Thunder's reins until her knuckles turned white, glancing at Yuuki Pan gave the other girl a questioning glance asking if she really wanted her to repeat herself again. Yuuki nodded with a sturdy look on her face as Pan rolled her dark eyes in a playful manner before answering her.

"You know very well why I left Yuuki." She paused.

"No I don't." The silver haired girl lied. Pan gave her a glare with her dark orbs as Yuuki returned the same old glaze.

"Let's not talk about this.." As Pan shifted her eyes back onto the road ahead of them.

"Don't pull this shit on me again Pan, we've been on the this same fucking road for hours and I'm getting bored!" Yuuki gave her a hard glare as she continued. " I deserve to know at least the truth! I'm your best friend for crying out loud! I know you haven't been telling me the truth! There has to be more then one reason to why you left town!" She yelled as her blue orbs started to mist up. " There has to be!" She screamed. " To why you left me..." Her voice was nearly a whisper.

Pan snapped her head back to stare directly into the pools of the ocean it's self. Small beads of water formed at the corners of the blue orbs.

Tears.

Never had she seen this girl, Yuuki, her Yuuki, Yuuki Namayaka shed a tear. Not even for her own parents when they were killed in the town raid 2 years ago. What the hell would break down this strong emotional barrier? Looking into her blue misty eyes, Pan gasped at the answer.

It was Love.

'Who.. Could it be?' She was puzzled.

'Why hasn't she told me about this after all this time..?' She thought to herself as she started to feel guiltier by the second at why she had left her best friend without a notice.

Giving the silver haired maiden a small sad pout, she carefully placed her right hand on the girl's shoulder has she patted her with sympathy. Feeling the other girl tremble under her touch Pan put on an awkward face.

"What's wrong Yuuki..?" Pan said softly.

"What's wrong?" The other girl mocked.

"That's an understatement." Her blue orbs were cold as she stared directly into Pan's eyes. Pitch black locked with Sea blue.

"I'll tell you what's wrong." She growled under her breath. Pan looked at her with wide eyes as the silver haired girl suddenly pounded on her, knocking her off of Thunder which startled him pretty badly as it send him into a gallop down the dirt road. To make things worse, not only did she loose her only ride into town but the two had just happened to roll down a hill.

'What joy...' Pan thought as they started to roll down the grassy hill, building more speed as the hill continued to get steeper. To top that off Yuuki was clinging onto her as tight as ever.

"Oh boy, it is getting hard to breath" As Pan grasp for breath. It was the situation of life or death. Circling her arms around Yuuki's small waist, she buried her face into the tender spot on her neck, very quickly she braced herself for the impact that was soon to come. Just as Pan had suspected, there happened to be a tree at the bottom of the hill, an apple tree that was plentiful with ripped red apples.

Just their luck an apple tree full of ripped apples.

Holding Yuuki ever so closely to her body she squeezed her eyes shut as her back made contain with the strong trunk of the tree. Pan let out a sharp hiss of pain as the tree shuddered from the hard impact of human against it's thick bark, sending vibrations from the base of the tree through it's many branches full of apples. Apples dropped out of the sky onto them like flies on a sunny day as Pan shielded Yuuki's body with her own.

'What I do for this girl...' She thought as another apple hit her head she winced in pain.

'Ow... Ow... Ow.. OWWWWW!' As more apples continued the down pour of plentiful fruit.

Pan figured if they were going to continue falling like that, she might as well move them out of harms well.. Not that the falling apples were really a threat and all.. Just that getting hit by too many at a time really hurt. Rocking her body back and forth she rolled her self and Yuuki out from under the tree's branches. Sighing as Pan looked down at the silver haired girl, she shook her head lightly before releasing her firm hold around the other girl's waist. Just as she was about to get up from the lush carpet of green grass she felt Yuuki grasp onto her small hand tightly. She turned her gaze of pitch black to stare into sea blue.

"Yeah Yuuki..." She trailed on waiting for an answer or question from the other girl.

But there was no answer.

She dropped her ocean's gaze to her lap as her hand still lay atop of Pan's creamy skin. Her breathing pattern was slightly short and quick as she inhaled and exalted in the scent of Pan's trademark scent of summer peaches.

"... you've got to know something..." As her voice trailed off.

"..yeah..." As Pan persisted her to continue.

Lifting her sea blue eyes off the vision of her lap, she returned her gaze to the girl before her. Wait, she was no longer a girl, but a beautiful full bloomed woman. Bringing her other free hand up from the ground, she placed it on Pan's shoulder. Leaning in closer to Pan, she looked deep into those pits of darkness as she said the worlds that she had always been too afraid to say for too long.

" I love you..." In that one moment she had pulled Pan into a short but sweet kiss.

Pan now looked at the person, the girl in front of her with her blue orbs shut tight, in a place where all dreams are but a bit of reminiscence. She didn't know how to react to her actions.

For God's sakes! She was kissing a girl! Not just any other girl, but _her best friend!_

' OH MY GOD!' Her mind screamed at her.

'I LOST MY FIRST KISS TO MY BEST FRIEND!' At that moment she pushed Yuuki away from her, causing the other girl to fall onto the lush green grass. Pan quickly stumbled to her feet and keep a safe distances away from the other girl.

"Look Yuuki..." She tired to say it in the most kind manner as possible.

".. I'm not Bi ..." XP

'OMG was that the best thing to say?' She could have kicked her self right then.

A/N: Sorry that was such a short chapter... but like I just wanted to clear up Yuuki's feelings toward Pan first so Chapter 7 will be up soon! Heheh please tune in soon for Chapter 7!


	7. Return of the Panonater

A/N: As everyone can see , I was almost about to abandon this story, not because I wanted to, but because I had major writers block for so incredibly long! I am so frustrated with it! I wish my silly little head worked right!  
Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to VvxLuvsSusake4everxvV. Thanks for emailing me, this story was left in the dusty closet of my mind.  
So everyone who loves this story thank VvxLuvsSusake4everxvV! Because without her… I wouldn't have updated for like… another three million years! D  
now, on with the story!

Crystal Hearts

Chapter 7: Return of the Pan-o-nater

It hadn't occurred to Trunks that he had left his front door wide open the entire time he had been rummaging through a bunch of Pan's old belongings.

'I could have been robbed!' Was his first thought before he registered that there was someone standing in front of his door.

A small breeze blew through the room, the scent of peaches flooded through the entire room. Trunks closed his eyes as the familiar scent brought back memories of a young black haired boy so resilient and full of life.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door; the sound ripped him out of his daydream that he was so very much enjoying. Whoever was responsible for taking him away from his only escape was going to get a lot of hurting. He quickly rose to his feet and bolted to the door. Just as he was about to unleash his wrath on the person, correction, persons standing in front of his door way, there was a slight pause before he blew up.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!" His voice was coarse and raw with emotion. "PEOPLE!", as he glanced at the two young women.

'I hope they aren't bandits in disguise….. '

'It would suck if the town finds out I got robbed by women…. It would be so embarrassing!'

One of the young women nearly fell over at the volume of his voice. Or that's what it appeared to be, but the blue eyed girl only staggered.

'She looks so familiar…. Where have I seen that face before… and those eyes…'His mind was racing with endless possibilities.

'He doesn't know me…..' Her heart ached as it longed to be close to him. She could only stare at him through the window of her soul.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I told you this wasn't a good idea." said the girl with shinning indigo eyes.

Pan only shrugged. Big deal, Trunks didn't know who she was.

'You know you care.'

'No I don't. Now shut up before I decide to ignore you again.' Pan snapped at her mind. Her consciousness only laughed at her. 'Right, like you have a hard enough time not thinking about _him.'_

'I really hate you. Now shut it so I can think straight!' Finally. She sighed.

Slowly she brought her line of vision to match his, blue and black clashed as if in a challenge.  
"We have traveled far and wide, across this barren land to avoid the Hunters, would you be kind enough sir to let us spend the night?" Her voice was subtle and she put all her femininity into that one sentence.

'Remember…' her mind was taking to her again. 'Play nice, men don't like manly women.' Oh like she cared. 'Shut it. _Now.' _She barked at her mind.

"Hunters….." He paused. "The same hunters that use to haunt these lands and plague it like lotus?" Those steel blue orbs stared at hers.

"Well, yes." It almost sounded sarcastic as the words left her mouth. She hadn't meant it, but sometimes this gorgeous man can be pretty lame.

"Isn't it obvious?! There are people dying left to right!" She was now shouting at him. 'Get over yourself Trunks! YOU ASS!! AGH he's so ignorant.' She thought to herself.

"Well excuse me, miss know it all. Nothing has happened here, here in the city of Kasan for years! And it will not happen again." He was trying to assure her, but mainly his self.

"The city has insured us this, they had built the walls ten times taller, raised the spiked poles on the edges of the thick stone walls so that it is made impossible to scale. No man can cross this barrier." He smirked. "We are safe and untouchable." He was nearly glowing with triumph.

"Man maybe not beable to penetrate this city, but…" Her voice trailed off. She paused for a moment before starting again with a bit of hesitation.

"The hunters are not human." She said in a soft shallow voice, as if in a whisper. "I promise you Trunks…" Her last sentence was barely audible. But he had heard her.

'What…' He was in shock.  
Once Pan had realized her mistake, she had blown her cover, she quickly spun on her heel to try and flee from the scene. Before she could even manage to get her foot out of the door Trunks had quickly wound his hand around her wrist before tugging and smashing her body into his. The smell of peaches had only gotten stronger and her smell was making him drunk with bliss. At that moment he knew exactly who this was. It was Pan. _His Pan.\_

'_Why does this feel so wrong, but so right.' _Endless questions kept flooding his mind.

Suddenly he felt his breath leave his lungs as a painful blow was sent towards his abdomen. Struggling for air he released his grip on Pan. She took this opportunity to lunge for the door. Yuuki glared down at Trunks who now was resting on both fours looking at the two.  
"Do not ever; I repeat ever touch her again." The silver haired girl spat before turning her heel on him.

'Pan…..' His mind cried before he crumpled to the floor.

"Fuck… I was beaten by a girl…." He grumbled before his body slumped onto the cold stone floor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The two of them had quickly left his house as the jumped on their stallions and thundered away.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes to hours as the kept riding.

"Pan the sun is about to set soon." Yuuki noted.

"Don't take me as a fool, I know that." She sure was grumpy today. Yuuki sighed as she rode her mound closer to Pan. "Come on girl, cheer up. At least you got to see him." She huffed before riding ahead of Pan. 'And touch him' she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

'Yeah too bad he didn't know who I was…….' She felt her heart squeeze its self in her chest causing her to wince in pain.

Noticing for the first time how far Yuuiki was venturing off, Pan gave Thunder a squeeze on his side before he bolted after Yuuki's ride. ' I can't let her go too far.'

"I hope you know it's dangerous to take off like that…" She yelled from ten feet away.

'I'm acting like such a mom.' Pan muttered under her breath.

"Yuuki!" She bellowed again. "Slow down!" She was now whining.

With her long silver hair, she whipped it around gracefully and swung her ride back towards the sound of Pan's voice.

"I knew she cared." There was a big smile plastered on her beaming face.

As her white mare came to a halt by Thunder, the two horses nuzzled each other's neck.

"Now Pan-o my dear, why can't we be like that." Yuuki pouted with her lush pink lips while batting her long sooty lashes.

Pan rolled her sparkling black orbs and snorted. "Because Yuuki, I'm not like _that_." She said sternly, emphasizing Thunder's gestures towards Yuuki's mare. In return the silver haired maiden only frowned and scrunched her nose. " Whatever Pan-o-nater, way to kill a romantic mood." She stuck out her tongue playfully at the other girl before moistening the surface of her lips.

"Righttt……." Black eyes starting at her through slits from the corner of her eyes. 'I hate it when she tried to flirt with me…..'

"And don't call me that Yuuki." She said out of the blue. "It makes me feel….." she felt short of words, what was that her mind had said earlier… "manly." Yuuki barely fell off her mound as the words left her mouth. The silver haired girl was now clutching her stomach and laughing her guts out.

"HA-HA –A-H-AAA-HA!!" She was chocking on her laughs. 'Sounds more like a hyena to me…' thought Pan.

"P-AN-O-NA-TER!!" Yuuki exclaimed before howling with laugher.

"This is going to be a long night Thunder." She said turning to her horse. "I can feel it." Mumbling she kept Thunder at a trot.

A/N: Okay everyone, what did you think. After years and years of not updating aren't a rusty? :D

Anyways, please review! You know I always love those.


End file.
